Several diseases involve undesired cell migration, including cancer, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), Sjogren's syndrome (SS), systemic sclerosis (SS), polymyositis, rheumatoid arthritis (RA), multiple sclerosis (MS), atherosclerosis, cerebral ischemia, abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA), myocardial infarction (MI), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA), angiogenesis, inflammation, and eczema. These diseases are the cause of loss of life and/or loss of the quality of life. While some therapeutic approaches have been successful, these diseases have not been completely eradicated. For example, cancer metastasis is responsible for 90% of treatment failure among cancer patients. Thus, there remains a need for development of novel treatment strategies to reduce diseases involving undesired cell migration, to improve the quality of life, and to prolong the survival, of patients suffering from these diseases.